Sorrow And Love
by mc.x
Summary: STOPPED; HIATUS. Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy are normal teens. Robin moves on with his relationship with Starfire and ignores her. Starfire moves out of the T Tower. No Cyborg sorry! You should read this. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans in any way. (Even though I wish I did…)

**Note: **Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven are normal teenagers. They will be using their real name. No superpowers and Cyborg. Sorry! Jennifer is a made up character that is owned by me. Please review if you took the time to read this. All bad reviews will be trashed.

* * *

Kori Anderson looked outside her window. The sky was filled with beautiful evening stars but tiny drops of rain had started to fall. '_Well at least the weather matches my mood.'_

**You were hoping weren't you? That he'll love you forever?**

_No… Of course not… It's just that…_

**Just what? He was the one who left us. You know that.**

_I do. I know that. He made it clear when he said it. _

**Then what are you waiting for? Hoping that he'll love you back again?**

_Yeah I guess…_

**He chose her. We have to move on…**

_I'm aware of that. I can't take seeing them both together when it used to be us two…_

**I know how you feel. You have to get away from this place…**

_Yes! You're right… I have to get away. But I can't… How about Logan and Raven?_

**They can manage by themselves. Can't you see that she has taken your place? Were not needed here anymore…**

----------

"What are you doing?" At the sound of the voice, Kori snapped back to reality. She noticed that Raven was standing in front of her doorway. "Sorry to barge in like that but I just wanted to tell you that our favorite show's on…"

"Oh? Umm… I'm not really in the mood to watch…" Kori answered and looked back at her window.

"Is there something wrong Kori?" Raven's eyes were full of concern and emotion. She still talked the same, wore the same things, same attitude but lately, she's been showing some emotion.

Kori didn't bother to look at Raven, she shook her head indicating a 'no.'

"Don't lie to me… I know you well enough if you're troubled."

"Rae, I think I have to get out of here. Breathe in some fresh air."

"You can always do that. Go to the roof or something… Lots of fresh air." Raven said monotonously.

"No Rae. Listen. You know how I've been feeling so far lately… From all the girl talks we have had. I need to get OUT of here. I need to go somewhere where I don't have to worry seeing Richard and his girlfriend all over each other."

Raven looked at Kori and suddenly noticed how Kori's room has changed. The last time Raven had been here the colors were pink, blue, and purple but now the colors were just plain black.

"I can't believe I haven't been here in your room for ages…"

Kori smiled at this. "Yeah. Weird right? The last time you've been here was before she came. I still remember the day I tried to give you a makeover for Logan…"

Raven and Kori looked at each other and started to giggle. It was one of their best memories.

**---- FLASHBACK ----**

"Come on Raven! You don't wanna go out with Logan looking like that. You can't wear what he sees you always in." Kori tried to talk Raven into a makeover for their double date with Richard and Logan.

"I don't always wear this!" Raven protested.

"Uh-Huh…" Kori looked at Raven like she was psycho. Raven always had to wear black jeans, dark purple shirt and a black hood even if the temperature was over 20°C.

"Ok, ok, ok… But only THIS time."

"Oh come on Raven. Only this time? What if you suddenly want to go out with Logan again?"

"Fine how about you only give me makeover's when I go out with Logan and when I ask you to. No other aye?"

"Aye cap' in." Kori saluted Raven and dragged Raven in her walk in closet.

**----END OF FLASHBACK---**

"Alright Kori but where will you go?" Raven asked

"That I don't know."

"Aren't you gonna go and pack up or something?"

"I won't bring that much stuff so that it'd be a light journey for me."

"How about Logan and Richard? What will I tell them?"

"Well… I already wrote a letter to Logan. For Richard… I don't know. I don't even think that he'll notice anything."

"Alright. What are you taking with you Kori?"

"Just some clothes, my diary, and money."

"You need a taxi. I'll call one right now." Raven walked over to Kori's phone and dialed the Taxi Company. When Raven finished talking to the taxi company, she put the phone down and turned around to face Kori.

"They said that they'll be here shortly. I have some friends that live in different place like Gotham, Star City, Steel City, and York City." Raven offered Kori. "I suggest you stay with them first before settling by yourself. There are lots of idiots out there checking out chicks in dark alleys."

"Thanks Raven."

Raven reached to her left pocket and pulled out a list of addresses and handed it over to Kori. "Take care Kori and call me on my mobile first thing when you get to your destination."

"Don't worry so much Raven… I will." Kori walked over to her window and noticed a yellow cab waiting outside the T building. "Well hey, it's been nice staying here and getting to know you guys but I need some time off. When I'm ready I promise that I'll come back here."

Raven walked over to Kori and gave her a hug. "I will sure miss you. Thanks for being an awesome friend Kori."

Kori walked out of her room and walked towards the front door. She looked at the living room and sighed. _"I will sure miss this place. Goodbye T Tower."_ She walked out of the building and walked towards the cab. She opened the door and took a long last look at the place she called home and went in the cab.

"Where would you like to go Miss?" a man that looked like he was in his forties asked.

Kori took out the piece of paper that Raven gave her. _"Gotham would probably take four days or something so I won't go there yet… Steel City would be where the Titans East would be so that's not a good option also… York City sounds like a scary place so that leaves…"_

"Miss, where would you like to go to?" the man asked Kori again.

"Sorry. I would like to go to Star City please." Kori told the driver.

"That would take about one and a half day miss..."

"How much would that cost?"

"$50 but since I'm feeling nice… I'll give you the whole ride for $30. Including stops."

"Thank you!" Kori smiled at the driver and gave the driver the money. She took out her pillow and blanket and went off to sleep…

**---ONE YEAR LATER---**

"Jump City we have arrived!" A girl with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes stated. The girl was wearing black pants, two sizes bigger than she was and a black tattered SLIPKNOT shirt. Her spiky hair matched her chokers and her punk wristbands.

"Finally it took like, forever for us just to get to this place." A girl with red hair and emerald eyes replied. She was wearing a pink shirt with the words "Just Don't Talk" in black letters, a black mini skirt and black boots to go with it.

"Stop complaining will you Kori? It was only about 8-10 hours. Image if you came from Gotham to here then it would be like, four days or something…"

"Hmm… I guess you're right Jess." Kori went out of her friend's convertible and started to remove her luggage in the back seat.

"Hey look at the bright side, you're back to the T tower. Your friends haven't seen you for like, a year or something…" Jess took one of Kori's stuff and helped her to the front door.

"Don't know about that Jess. I do know that I will miss you and Lee." Kori smiled at her friend.

"Aww don't worry about that other ass. He didn't even come here to say goodbye with me."

"Cause you got him in trouble by blaming your accident to him."

"What? I'd rather me to go with you than him. Besides mom said that only one could go with you and I thought I would be better than him."

"Jess…"

"Ok, ok… Just hey, if they don't want you back here you can always come back to us. Mom will be happy to adopt you as a permanent sis!"

"Thanks! And say hey to your mom and the others aye?"

Kori and Jess hugged each other goodbye. Jess started her engine and turned the radio in her favorite radio station which was currently playing Slipknot.

"Slipknot forever!" The two girls shouted at each other. After a couple of minutes, her friend Jess was gone driving back to her house in York City.

Kori sighed and looked at the T tower. _"It still looks the same… I wonder how the others are…"_ She took a step up to the steps and rang the doorbell. _"Here comes nothing…"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was another normal day at the T tower. Raven was reading her book, Logan was cooking one of his famous tofu, Richard was in the training room practicing martial arts, and Richard's girlfriend probably off in the mall. The doorbell started ringing. Logan got startled and accidentally spilled his "secret ingredient" on the floor.

"Awww man… That was the last bottle!" Logan complained. Raven rolled her eyes and concentrated back to her book _"I don't know what I see in him…"_

The doorbell rang for the second time- continuously.

_ding- dong…_

_ding- dong…_

_ding- dong…_

_ding- dong…_

_ding- dong…_

_ding- dong…_

_ding- dong…_

"GET THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!" Raven yelled as she placed her book down the table beside her and headed towards the place where the secret ingredient spilled.

"Sorry Rae… Just that… secret ingredient… Yeah…" Logan stood up and headed towards the door. Raven grabbed a towel and started wiping the floor. _"Stupid Logan… Why can't he just not spill, break, lose something for once in his life? I always have to clean things up for him… Ugh…"_

Logan on the other hand started cursing the person who was ringing the doorbell continuously. _"Stupid person… Just ring the doorbell once… Is that too much to ask? Not like they're in a hurry… I wanted to make mine perfect for…"_ Logan opened the door and screamed. "OH MY GOD!"

Raven in shock, ran towards the door to see if anything was wrong and gasped. "KORI!" Raven screamed and pushed Logan out of the way, she hugged Kori as tight as she could.

"Hey Rae! Sorry to ring the doorbell continuously. I'm so happy to come back! Unless you know, you like, don't want me here th--"

"No Kori! It's not like that! It's just that we haven't seen each other for like, ages! We were just shocked with your return…" Logan managed to tell her before she could have any doubts.

"Yeah! Logan's right… Anyways, you must be really tired with your journey. Come on in!" Raven and Logan helped Kori with her luggage and placed them in the living room.

"Who was at the do- -…" Richard came in the living room and couldn't believe what he saw. His former girlfriend was sitting in the couch looking more gorgeous than before. "Kori?"

"Hey Richard!" Kori answered and smiled showing slight happiness. She wasn't really happy seeing him after what he's done but she was still kind of glad to see him after a year. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh um… She's probably at the mall or something…" Richard said casually. _"Is that all what she came here for? My girlfriend?" _Richard took a seat next to Logan who was sitting near Raven.

Logan stood up and grabbed some ice tea he made earlier. He handed one to each person. "Here's a toast to Kori for coming back!" Everyone clinked glasses and drank.

"So Kori… How was your trip? We thought you were leaving for a couple of months. Not a whole year." Logan sat back down and asked Kori.

"I thought, hey, I'm outta Jump City! Why just stay in one place while you could visit the other places!" Kori sipped her tea. She noticed that summer was coming soon.

"Where have you been so far?" Raven and Logan asked in unison.

Kori giggled at this. She though it was cute for Raven and Logan speaking together. "The first place I went to was Star City. Then Steel City, Gotham, and finally in York City."

Richard spitted out his tea in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she went to the places she didn't know before. _"What was she doing in Gotham?" _He wondered.

"Y-y-you went to Gotham?" Richard managed to ask Kori.

"Yeah… It's a nice place to stay there was this one time…"

**---- FLASHBACK ----**

"Ow!" Kori snapped out of her day-dream. A young, mature, 18 year old with silky black hair and beautiful green eyes smiled at Kori. He was wearing a blue long shirt that dropped all the way down to his knees and black pants.

"Why did you throw that paper ball at me anyways?" Kori asked her friend

"You were too caught up in your day dreams Kor… I had to stop you." Zack smiled.

"I was NOT day dreaming! I was just… thinking…" Kori answered.

"Uh Huh. Of course you were. Like you ALWAYS do." Zack playfully smiled at Kori.

"Yeah. Thinking. There's a big difference between thinking and day dreaming."

"Care to tell me?"

"Sure. Well day dream…" Before Kori could start her explanation to Zack, their Math teacher Mrs. Engelberth cut in. "Excuse me Ms. Anderson and Mr. Smith. Would you like to tell the whole class what you were talking about?"

"Erm… Sure thing miss." Zack stood up and dragged Kori in front of the whole class. Kori looked at Zack for help but he just simply smiled.

"The thing was, Kori and I didn't really understand what all of this algebra thingymajiger was and it was like déjà vu for us so we decided to come up with a song instead…" Zack looked at Kori.

"Erm… Y-y-yeah! It's called déjà vu!" Kori grabbed the whiteboard marker on the teacher's desk and started singing Beyonce's new song déjà vu.

**----END OF FLASHBACK---**

"… So the whole class had a mini concert of Beyonce a.k.a Kori Anderson. Mrs. Engelberth put me and Zack in detention but it was worth it." Kori smiled at the memory. Raven was happy that Kori went to school to educate herself. Logan was happy that the whole class got a mini concert and decided to have his own, Richard felt anger and jealousy towards the Zack Smith dude for being with Kori. _"Zack huh? Well, he can't be with Kori because he doesn't know her that well. I know her that well and probably I'm the only one that knows her that well. Calm down Richard… You've got a loving girlfriend. You made it clear to Kori that you can't be with her anymore…"_

"Did you go to York City?" Logan asked Kori. They knew that Logan used to date someone from York City. Kori noticed Raven feeling pissed off at Logan for asking that question.

"Yeah I did actually. I met Raven's friend named Raquel. I moved out of her place after about two weeks to stay into my friend's house; Jess. She had a brother and we went out." Kori smiled and remembered about Lee.

"You went out with someone from York City? Wow. What's his name?" Raven was happy for her friend. At least Richard wasn't the only one having fun.

"He's name is Lee Jonath. I bumped into him along the way and later Jess told me that the guy that I bumped on the hallway was her brother. Well, step-brother." Kori looked at Richard. She noticed he looked jealous and mad. _"At least that's a good sign."_

"Do you have a picture of him?" Logan curiously asked.

"Yeah I do actually." Kori reached over to her purse and pulled out a photo of Lee and her taken by Jess before she left a couple days ago.

Raven, Logan, and Richard all leaned over to see what the mysterious boy looked like. Lee had black unruly hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes anyone has ever seen.

"Would you look at that, he looks like Richy!" Logan looked at Richard and placed the picture right beside his face. "Nope. Lee's got more outstanding features than Rich. Sorry boy but… you're old!" Logan and Kori laughed at the pissed off Richard.

"Anyways you guys, I'm kind of tired from the traveling so I'm heading for my room… Unless… you changed it…" Kori looked at all three of them. They shook their heads saying 'no.'

Richard stood up and helped Kori with her luggage while Raven and Logan were off to clean the cups and prepare dinner.

Kori and Richard walked down the hall in silence. Kori knew that Richard hated it when things got too quiet so she decided to ask him a question. "So um… how are you and Jen?"

"Jennifer's alright… She's still erm… perky." Richard answered. _"So that's what she just wants to know? Why can't she tell me about the Lee dude…?"_

"That's cool…"

"Yeah, so what about that um… Lee Jonath person…"

"What about Lee?"

"Did…"

"Does."

"Oh right… Does he treat you well?"

"Better than anyone else. He knows how to make me calm down, make me smile, make me… He just knows everything about me Rich… Knows everything about me than anyone else…" Kori smiled at the thought of Lee and their memories together. She noticed how much her heart ached.

"Sorry, I know this is a private question but um… wondering… are you still going out?" Richard hoped that she would say no but much to his disappointment, Kori said yes.

"I hope it's alright with you that he's gonna come and visit us next week. I'm gonna go and tell the others tonight at dinner. So... is he?"

"Huh? Is he what?"

"Is he allowed to come…?"

"Who is?"

Kori rolled her eyes, Richard was still the same. He talked and thought the same way before he started going out with Jennifer. "Lee. My boyfriend. Earth to Richard Grayson, we've been talking about him for the past five minutes!"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry." Richard wanted to say no but he also didn't want to be rude to Kori so he nodded at her question indicating a yes.

"Thanks. I just know that you two would be the best of friends!" Kori smiled at Richard.

"_At least I made her happy somehow…"_

* * *

**Ok, so far that's it you guys! Thanks for reading my fanfiction! If you took the time to read it, then please R&R! I'll appreciate it. Bad comments will be ignored thank you. **

** I'll update soon!**

**xoxo DiamondKisses xoxo**


End file.
